Another Guardian of Light
Another Guardian of Light is the secret ending of Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Like Blank Points and Signs of What's Next, it uses in-game engine graphics, voice acting, ends with the phrase "Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts", and does not tease a future game, instead serving as the true ending of the game and a prelude to the events of Kingdom Hearts III. Synopsis The darkness awakens In his youth, Xehanort stands on the beach of Destiny Islands, staring into the distance as he says his world is too small. The light in the darkness Aqua stands on the Dark Margin, staring into the distance, and smiling. leads to the last key Donald and Goofy sit outside the entrance to the Mysterious Tower, wondering about the whereabouts of Sora. Goofy mentions that Lea has returned to the Radiant Garden and Riku was sent away on an errand by Yen Sid. Just then, someone arrives. Donald and Goofy greet Riku, but stop short when they see that he is not alone. Inside the Sorcerer's Chamber, Yen Sid and Mickey are shown in conversation. Yen Sid goes over the history of the Keyblade War and the χ-blade, and how Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by darkness and the χ-blade was shattered. Seven of the pieces that were broken off from the χ-blade were pure light. Mickey catches on, figuring out that those seven lights were the Princesses of Heart. Yen Sid adds that they are now the source of all light, and if they were lost, the worlds would once again fall to darkness. He then concludes that even if they deliberately avoided gathering seven guardians of light, Master Xehanort would go after the Princesses of Heart in order to recreate the χ-blade, making the clash between seven lights and thirteen darknesses unavoidable. Yen Sid decides that they must gather seven guardians of light to protect the seven pure hearts, although they will be up against the thirteen seekers of darkness. Mickey surmises that they only need one more protector, and at that moment, Riku returns with a visitor, whom Yen Sid claims can also wield a Keyblade. To Mickey's amazement, it is Kairi. Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts Characters in order of appearance File:Young Xehanort KH3D.png|Xehanort File:Aqua KHBBS.png|Aqua File:DonaldKH2.png|Donald Duck File:Goofy KHII.png|Goofy File:Yen Sid KHBBS.png|Yen Sid File:King Mickey KHREC.png|Mickey Mouse File:Riku KHII.png|Riku File:KairiKH2.png|Kairi Unlock criteria In order to unlock Another Guardian of Light, the questions asked by Roxas, Ventus, and Xion after the defeat of the Armored Ventus Nightmare must be answered respectively: #Losing something that's important. #My close friends. #To recover something important. In addition, a number of trophies must be obtained; *'Beginner Mode' **Thirteen trophies or more. *'Standard Mode' **Seven trophies or more. *'Proud Mode' **Five trophies or more. *'Critical Mode' **No trophies required. Video See also * Another side, Another story... * Blank Points * Signs of What's Next * A fragmentary passage * Birth By Sleep * A Will that is Passed on Category:Secret Ending Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance